Smile
by BurningMarshmellows
Summary: Isaac's life isn't what you call great. Doomed to be a werewolf who used to have an abusive father and awkward social skills. Then a bubbly, cheerfull, and just plain happy girl came into his life. But there's pain and saddness hiding behind her smile. Can Isaac turn her frown upside down? IsaacxOC On Hiatus
1. The girl made of happiness

**A/N: the inspiration for this story was this song Smile song - Tombstone Mix [(not a) Typography Animation] by NoPonyZone actual remix by living tombstone and actaul song is from my little pony: friendship is magic, cause friendship is magic. her it is Pinkie Pie - Smile Song (Come on Everypony Smile, Smile, Smile) [Lyrics + Download. and i keep forgetting to do this. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

* * *

After the bite, Isaac's life has been completely chaotic. There's the fact that he will now turn into a monster once a month, he's a runaway and wanted, there's a mysterious creature that's out on a killing spree, and one of the murders was his father. Well, that one wasn't so much of a disappointment as others thought it was. After all his father did abuse him and locked him in a chained up fridge for days, weeks, even a month, mostly for little things. His mother or brother can't do anything since they're both dead. He was completely alone with an abusive father, and no one to care about him.

Then Derek Hale came and offered him "the bite". He offered him strength, speed, advanced hearing, seeing and smelling. It was everything he could ever dream of. But the price was turning into a werewolf on EVERY full moon and avoiding the Argents, a group of werewolf hunters. Of course Isaac didn't care and received what he wanted. Now…well, he doesn't know what to think. Having all that you wanted is great but having people trying to kill you isn't much of a life to live.

Right now he, Derek, and the rest of the pack-Erica and Boyd- were training. And so far, nothing's going well. He tried doing the same tactic over and over which was running towards Derek and trying to land a punch on his face. But that same tactic came with the same results. Which was Derek grabbing the collar of his shirt and knocking him down. Over and over and over again. Then Erica tried to grab him from behind but Derek flipped her over him and she landed painfully on her face. "Does anyone want to try not being predictable?" Derek asked obviously bored tone. Then Erica literally pounced on him, wrapping her legs around Derek's waist, and giving him a full blown make out session. They both seemed to enjoy it, but then Derek pushed Erica off of him. "That's the last time you do that."

"Why?" Erica asked angrily. "because I'm a beta?"

"No because I have someone else in mind for you."

Isaac started to sit up with an absolute pained expression. "Are we done?" He asked, complaining. "because I have about 100 bones that need a few hours of healing." Derek nodded as he crouched over to him, grabbing his arm, and bent it backwards, making his arm shatter.

"101. Do you think I'm teaching you how to fight? Look at me!" Derek roared. "I'm teaching you how to survive!" He let go of his arm and started to walk off. None of the betas moved an inch. Who wouldn't? The guy practically oozes fear.

"Then if they wanted us dead, why aren't they killing us now?" Isaac asked with pain still lingering in his voice. "What're they for?" Derek had to think about that one.

"I don't know." He finally answered. "But they're planning something. And you especially know that's not our only problem." Isaac stared at the floor, remembering the night his father died. They were having dinner and were on the subject of grades. Isaac really didn't want to tell him about chemistry, but they eventually got to the point where he told him he has a C-. His father seemed to take well, but he should've known it was too good to be true. Mr. Lahey grabbed a glass bowl and threw it at a cowering Isaac. It shattered into a million pieces and one of those shards just happened to hit his cheek. Once he pulled it out it, it immediately started to heal. He ran out of his house and rode his bike to who knows where, with his father on his trail. Isaac doesn't really know what actually happened. All he found was his father's body.

(Later)

A little while after the pack left, Isaac decided to go for a run through the woods, giving time so his arm could heal. Eventually he sat down by a river, enjoying the sound of water running out to the ocean, the extreme quietness, but not the fact that he was completely alone.

"HI!" Isaac jumped and looked to his right. He saw a girl about his age, sitting next to him, smiling straight at him. The girl wasn't hot but she wasn't hideous either. More like…cute?…I guess. She had long, curly, dark chocolate hair, fair skin, and her brown eyes beamed with extreme happiness. Can someone really be this happy? She was wearing a pink shirt with a pink horse on it with words saying "Pinkie Pie is the best pony", pink jeans with three blue and yellow balloons painted on her right pocket, black pleather boots, and a black pleather jacket. "Aw you look kind of sad. What's wrong?"

"Well there's a girl invading my personal bubble who knows absolutely nothing about privacy." He stood up and started to walk in the direction of the abandoned subway station. The girl ran ahead, stopped in front of him, and crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Isaac started to go the other way and she ran ahead of him and started to do a series of bizarre faces. In the end, Isaac just had to laugh at how stupid she looked. "Do you not realize at how ridiculous you look?"

"That's the point silly dilly," She answered cheerfully. "what's your name?"

"Isaac Lahey." He didn't know why but he wanted to answer to her.

"That's nice, I'm Charlotte Simmons. It was nice meeting you." Then she left, practically skipping, leaving a trail of sunshine, happiness, sugar, spice, and everything nice behind her.

(The next day)

The next day went on like any usual day. School, classes and other things. At lunch Isaac sat down with his pack mates like he usually does. "Hi Isaac" Erica greeted in her usual way as he sat down next to her. "How was your day?"

"Um, like any other day."

"Want me to make it better?" She then ran her hand to his thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

"No thanks I'm good." He responded like it wasn't a big deal. He's been pretty used to Erica now ever since the bite. She used to suffer with epilepsy and was bullied constantly. Then Derek gave her the bite and people's heads literally turn at the sight of her. They're doing it right now. But it's not Erica they're looking at. It's Charlotte Simmons.

"Who the hell is she?" Erica asked, furious that she's not the center of attention.

"I think her name is Charlotte Sunshine." Boyd answered.

"Charlotte Simmons." Isaac corrected.

"Oh really?" Erica pondered with interest. "How do you know?"

"I met her in the woods the other day." He answered listlessly as she walked around with a tray of food. Like yesterday, she just looked cute wearing a light blue pearlescent bead shirtdress, blue heels, a white pleather, and pearl jewelry. She was literally saying and waving hi to every person she passed. She walked by their table and greeted them.

"Hi Isaac, lovely day isn't it?"

"If shearing cold weather is lovely then yes." Erica mumbled sarcastically but Charlotte just ignored her.

"Well bye now. I'm going to hang out with Lydia Martin and Allison Argent."

"Oh you don't want to be with her. Didn't you hear? She's crazy and Allison's aunt is a psyco." Erica informed. "She was attacked by something a month ago, and a few days ago, she escaped from the hospital, and took a naked run in the woods and remembers absolutely nothing. She's also been freaking out constantly about…something. And Allison's aunt committed arson and killed like ten people. Then she killed the people who were involved and then herself."

Isaac expected for her to take her advice and be her new best friend. But instead she said "You really shouldn't spread nasty rumors like that. It's not very nice. It doesn't matter if they're crazy or anything. They both showed me kindness and I will accept it." Then she walked away, leaving that same trail of sunshine, happiness, sugar, spice, and everything nice behind her.

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW POIBLES. and pm me to let me know how to write erica boyd and issac cause i think im doing it badly o well weeeeeee


	2. BF BFF BBBFF

**A/N: yeah my head just hurts right now. i finished this in like a day and god you know what im not going to spell correctly anymore god ok yea so my head just fckn hurts, its like 8 at nite and i was up makin tamales for 2morrow and this chapter is literaly not my best and i just wanted to be done cuz im gonna b sooooo busy. probably. and another idea for a fanfic popped into my hed wen i just randomly heard I Am all of me by Crush 40 cuz i love sonic the hedgehog and ther music. so don't b surprised if u c ANOTHER fanfic.**

**this chapter is dedecated to beautifuldesires cuz shes just awsome**

**this chapter is also dedicated to lycanlover cuz shes also awsome**

**go read their stuff cuz I WILL STAB YOU IF IM NOT LAZY**

**this story is also dedicated to Sean i just love you dude and so does my family**

* * *

After her encounter in the woods with Isaac, Charlotte skipped all the way home, excited since it's almost 6:30. Who wouldn't be? After all, it has been at least 2 months since she's last talked to her brother. When she got to her apartment she ran to the kitchen to see if its 6:30, but sadly, it was only 3:31. "What can I do in 2 hours and 59 minutes?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. Her cat, Me-mow came in the room flopped down right in front of her, staring with his hazel eyes. "You want little foodies kitty?" she cooed to her cat, softly petting his white and ginger hair. She started to scrape cat food onto Me-mow's plate. The cat started to slowly walk over to her as he seemed a bit spooked. "Are you scared of me Me-Me-Mow? Is it because of Isaac?" she asked knowing that she would never get her answer. She started to cook herself some salmon, watched Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and several other feel good shows. In the middle of a Doctor Who episode she checked her phone, much to her surprise it was 6:35. She rushed to her laptop and logged on to Skype only to see her brother, Eric.

"Hey," He said with that same grin he's had since he was a child. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Eric. I start school tomorrow; I guess that counts as exciting." She answered in a slightly bored tone. "I met this guy today and he looked pretty sad so I-"

"Let me guess," Eric interrupted. "You made weird faces and he just had to laugh."

Charlotte giggled. "Of course I did. It's my awesome technique of making smiles appear. So what's new with you?"

"Nothing much. Just doing marine stuff."

Charlotte's huge beaming face suddenly turned into a small Mona Lisa like smile. "I miss you."

"Don't be sad Charlie; you only have to wait until what? August?"

"Unless something comes up…"

Eric sadly eyed her sister, regretting his decision of joining the Marines. He's always wanted to join them even when he was a little kid. He felt like it was the right thing to do, serving his country, fighting for freedom and all. Besides, they needed the money, especially after their parent's deaths. "Hey can you do me a favor?" he asked his little sister who stared at him confusingly. "Sing me a song. Any song, just sing one. I miss your voice. So Charlotte spun around in her swivel chair and began to sing:

When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly

To see how many other ponies I could meet

I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need

Other ponies to make my life complete

But there was one colt that I cared for

I knew he would be there for me

My big brother, best friend forever!

Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together

He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!)

We never had a single fight (We did everything together!)

We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams

I miss him more than I realized

It seems...

Your big brother, best friend forever

Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together

And though he's, oh, so far away

I hoped that he would stay

My big brother best friend

Forever...

Forever...

"It just had to be My Little Pony, didn't it?"

(Tomorrow)

School was like any other day. Except people were staring probably because she's new in town. Classes were normal, but the teachers kept introducing her in front of the class which was a little embarrassing. During one of her breaks, she passed by the girl's bathroom and was slammed in the face by the door, and fell on her butt. "Ugh I'm sorry." The girl said. Charlotte looked up and saw a girl with ginger hair, fair skin, and beautiful makeup. She was wearing a purple tight dress, heels and a brown leather jacket. But there was something wrong with her face. The thing that annoys her the most. She was crying.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked.

"Ugh whatever, like you care." The girl walked away, but Charlotte wasn't giving up that easily.

"Aw come on! Maybe if you tell me I can fix it."

"Look you can't fix anything. It's a personal thing just GO AWAY!" she kept on walking, but Charlotte did was she does best. Making silly faces. One face after another, a smile started to appear on her face.

"See there you go. So what's wrong?" And the girl told her the story about how her boyfriend dumped her and how he started acting all crazy. "Wow," Charlotte said. "Well no matter what you still shouldn't cry. If he makes you unhappy, then he doesn't deserve you. You should always be happy. Well bye bye." As Charlotte was skipping away the girl called after her.

"What's your name?"

"Charlotte Simmons. Oooh let me guess your name…Maria Smith? Kelly Garcia? Amber Waterfall?"

"What? No! It's Lydia Martin, and I have to ask. Where you got that outfit?"

"Forever 21."

"You have to sit with me at lunch."

(A couple minutes later)

Charlotte met yet another girl who was crying on the front steps of the school. "HI!" Charlotte greeted happily as the girl stared at her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Charlotte Simmons. Who are you?"

"…Allison Argent…"

"Well Allison Malison, what does the doctor need to fix the cabbage?"

"…"

"A CABBAGE PATCH!" The girl started to giggle a little. "So this guy is strolling around the mall with a pencil in each one of his ears. 'Excuse me sir', said an old lady, 'you have pencils in your ears. Guess what the guy said."

"I have no idea."

"I can't hear you. I have pencils in my ear." The girl started to chuckle, her face beaming with happiness. "So what's the problem?"

"I can't really tell you. It's a personal thing."

"Oh that's ok. Remember to stay happy tappy wappy though." And little Charlotte skipped away.

(After lunch)

Charlotte went to her history class and well what do you know? Isaac was there with her. After the teacher, Mr. Blair, told them to run off, get with a partner, and do a report on comparing two different countries culture that's due in like a month, Charlotte was incredibly lost. Well, she knew what to do about the report but she knew no one in her class. "Well someone's lost." She turned around and saw Isaac sitting beside her.

"Hi." She said, her face beaming. They sat there not talking for the rest of the class. The bell finally rang and Isaac sat up.

"We should be partners." He said and walked away, leaving Charlotte perplexed. Was Isaac just being nice, or was there something deeper to the word partner?

* * *

like i sed not my best. i just hurt my finger bye guys and review and tell me other stuff that Charlotte can do thats superduper nice. my eyes hurt


	3. One piece of paper can take you far

**A/N: i dnt really hav any notices except i might be deleting Blackbird from my list of stories or not. depends. and i will have a new story called I Am All Of Me, based of the song with that same title. you should probably listen to it first before reading that story. this chapters ok i guess**

* * *

The next few days have been pretty average. Even for Isaac. Signs of the mysterious creature have not yet appeared, and no murders have happened, and everything was going perfect. Isaac's life was still complete chaos but Charlotte made it all better somehow. The way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she makes everyone so happy around her. "Hey Isaac. Isaac? Isaac?" Charlotte snapped her fingers in front of him, thrusting him back into reality. "Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Wait what?" Charlotte just laughed.

"Ok sleepy head. I was saying if we could do some research on Mexico and Japan. Is that ok?" Isaac just nodded listlessly looking at her but thinking about the way she looked right now. A pink embellished surplice tunic, her black pleather jacket, blue jeans, and black Bear Paw boots. Her chocolate hair fell down to her back perfectly, like a curly waterfall. "So to make this fair I figured you can find facts that are both cultural and physical about Mexico on your computer and I'll do the same for Japan."

"I don't have one." Isaac blurted out. Shit! Why did he say that? How was he supposed to explain to her that his house was a crime scene?

"That's ok, you can just come over to my house sometime and we can work on it together."

(A little while later)

"So," Erica began. "I heard you're going to work on that paper with little miss sunshine." Isaac was appalled.

"How did you know that?"

"In case you haven't noticed I have that same class with you idiot!" Erica yelled. "Derek's going to get pissed. You know that right? We're supposed to figure out what that thing whose killing people is."

"Look it's not like I'm doing anything bad."

"Not yet at least." Erica muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Remember the thing with Scott?"

"That's different, he's with a hunter and we're not even together. It's just a paper."

"Yeah, but imagine how far a piece of paper can take you. Just like that pen he gave her. Just be careful stupid. Don't let her find out about us."

"I'm not going to let her find out. Jesus what is your problem?" Isaac stormed out of the school. 'I don't like her that way' He thought. 'Why does Erica keep thinking that? I don't like her that way.' The whole entire school day he kept telling himself that. Of course he would, after all they only met a week ago. He can't develop feelings for her that fast. Right? Then again, for Scott and Allison it was love at first sight. But the last time he checked he wasn't Scott.

"Hi Isaac," Isaac jumped to come face to face with Charlotte. "So you know where I live right?"

"Yeah, so I'll be there by 4:30 ok?"

"Sure." Then it hit Isaac that he didn't have a car. Not even his bike. And he certainly doesn't know how to use the bus. So Isaac did what he thought was best. Running, and thanks to his super werewolf powers, he wasn't even close to exhausted. By the time he got to her house it was 4:29. He knocked on the door-normal paced so it doesn't seem weird or anything. "Oh hey well you're," she checked her phone. "On time." She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sweating?"

"Oh I just ran all the way here." Isaac should've slapped himself.

"You ran, and now it's like 4:31. Dude that's awesome! You're like Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Uh yeah…so how are you?"

"Oh I'm super awesome right now; I'm expecting a package to arrive. Oh you can come in." Isaac entered the little apartment, as he looked around; he couldn't help but wonder why everything wasn't pink. Charlotte came in after him and scurried off to a little room, and left with a laptop in her arms. Isaac sat on the sofa as she set the device in front of her. "Look up stuff about Mexico for me while I make dinner. 'Kay?"

"Wait dinner?"

"Yeah dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"I guess but it's like 4 something." Charlotte just shrugged and brought something out that smelled like, salmon? She started to slice it into thick pieces. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in an apron. Wait, what? Beautiful? Where did that come from? Sure she's really pretty and all, wears nice clothes, and does her makeup…nice I guess. He wouldn't know. But he never thought he would think of her as beautiful much less say it. That's what couples do and he never thought of her as his girlfriend. Maybe. Probably. Kind of. Ok he did at least once or twice, but it's not like it would happen soon. (BM: oh it will because I'm like a god of fate in fanfics). His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh can you get that. I think it's my package." Isaac got up and walked over to the door to open it and found a box about the size of…a box? Isaac placed the parcel on the coffee table. He tried focusing on the objective but couldn't help but wonder what's in there. He knew that its rude and just plain weird to look through other peoples stuff. But he did it anyway. He took a glance at Charlotte, grew a claw, and then sliced the tape. He sneaked a peek and couldn't believe there was a gun inside. "You know it's very rude to look into other peoples stuff," She grabbed the box and pulled out the gun acting like it wasn't a weapon of destruction. "Huh looks like Eric sent me another one."

"Wait another one!"

"Yeah. My brother Eric, he's in the Marines. He gets pretty worried that I'm left alone with no one, so he sends me guns, knives, and I keep them hidden under my bed, coffee table, kitchen table, etc. You know in case of a burglary."

"Does your manager know about this?"

"Yuppers."

"What about your parents? Are they ok with this?"

"I wouldn't know. They're in heaven." They stayed quiet for an awkward 10 minutes. "You play Lacrosse right? And you're on the team too?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'm not going to play for tomorrow though."

"Perfect! Can you please take me to a game? Pretty please? Everyone keeps talking about it, and I want to understand it please?"

"I guess."

"Great! So it's a date."

* * *

omgomgomgomg Isaacs got a date with charlotte. way to go isaac. that reminds me go read beautifuldesire's story as the wind blows cuz me and her might be doing a crossover of our characters

and read lyconlovers stories too and i think i spelled her name wrong.

...i think thats all


	4. Ran Away

**A/N:To be honest I acctually don't have an excuse for not writing this story in like 3 months so sorry. Oh yeah blood and bread will be continueing.**

* * *

The next day was going to go absolutely perfect for Charlotte. She was with Allison and Lydia in her tiny apartment, looking through various outfits to wear. "Oh my God!" Lydia exclaimed happily. "You have such a great taste in fashion." She was holding up her pair of black pleather boots, admiring them. Allison was still running through her closet, looking through various colorful fabrics.

"Here," Allison pulled out a long sleeved mint shirt with white polka dots. "What about this one?"

"I don't know?" Charlotte thought aloud. "It's a bit…bright. And it's going to get cold later." Lydia started to go through her closet again saying 'pass' for any item that didn't appeal to her. She then pulled out a gray furry vest, a black long sleeved shirt, and black jeans.

"This looks nice on you." Lydia complemented while holding the vest up.

"Do you really think I should wear this?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. Come on, this outfit is super gorgeous." A few minutes later, Allison took Charlotte to the front of the school-Lydia has an appointment with the counselor- and dropped her off. Charlotte stood there, waiting for the familiar curly haired boy to show up. She looked to her right and saw Isaac with his two friends.

"Hey how are you." He greeted her.

"I'm fine. Oh hi." She greeted his friends she saw on her first day. The tall broad African-American boy and the blond curly haired girl. The boy-Boyd – just nodded his head and the girl-Erica- just rolled her eyes. They walked to the very top of the bleachers, and sat down. Off in the distances Charlotte could see Stiles and Allison talking, then Stiles going off to talk to Scott, possibly exchanging words. Charlotte being Allison's friend of course knew of her secret relationship with Scott, thinking it was just plain romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet but they knew each other longer. She shivered at the biting cold, knowing she should've brought her pleather jacket.

"Are you cold?" Isaac asked, his hood nearly covering his eyes, making him look a little mysterious.

"Yeah a little." She answered, still shivering.

"Here you can use my jacket." Isaac started to unzip his jacket until Charlotte zipped it back up.

"What about you?" She asked. "Aren't you cold?"

"No I'm perfectly fine."

"But that's only because you're wearing your jacket right now. What about when you take it off?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He stripped his jacket off, and covered Charlotte with the piece cloth. Charlotte snuggled into the warm jacket while focusing on the game, trying to better understand the popular sport. Unbeknownst to Isaac and Charlotte, Erica eyed the two, judging them. She whipped her blond curls out of her face and smelled happiness emitting from Isaac and Charlotte. But there was something about Charlotte, the scent of her feelings was…unusual. The happiness was there, but there was something…bitter. It was like dark chocolate; the sweetness was there but was followed by a bitter aftertaste.

"So Charlotte," Erica began, while fiddling around with the ends of her hair. "Where did you use to live?" Charlotte looked paced Isaac and met with Erica's eyes.

"I used to live in Santa Cruz with my brother Eric. Then he moved off to join the Marines so I stayed alone for 3 months. Then he decided that I should move to Beacon Hills and here I am."

"And your parents?" Isaac shot her a very pissed off look.

"Oh well, can we avoid that topic?"

"Yes lets." Isaac said.

"Well why would we want to avoid it?" Erica asked, trying to figure out the best way to embarrass her. Then she saw it, a twitch in Charlotte's eye and her smile was…creepy. She refused to talk anymore to Charlotte anymore.

(Later)

"Hey sorry about Erica, she didn't mean to get into your personal life."

"It's fine dude," she reassured with her usual smile. "It's not like she actually meant to make myself feel bad." Isaac sighed. Maybe because she was trying to make her feel bad and Charlotte can't even notice it. He wondered off the things she thought of. Was it always of lollipops and cake or was there something…unpleasant. They sat on the stairs on the front of their school, cuddling enjoying each other's warmth, making small talk. "I should go, it's getting late," They stood up in unison, and hug. Eventually, Charlotte pulled away and found a small disappointed look on Isaac. "What is it?" She asked. They both stood there, gazing into each other.

'Come on Isaac!' he thought. 'If Link can save the world from Ganondorf then you can do this!' Then he kissed her. They stayed in that position for a couple of seconds until Charlotte pulled away. "What the hell?" she exclaimed, a look of disgust and confusion. Isaac stood there, paralyzed. Everything was going so perfectly, he didn't even think of the possibility that she disgusted him.

"Oh God I-I'm sorry!" He then ran, ran away to the abandoned warehouse, ran away from his problems, ran away from Charlotte.

* * *

**Again sorry I know it's shorter than usual. I honestly don't know when the next chapters gonna be, sorry :/**


End file.
